


Control

by HPTrio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Parseltongue, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPTrio/pseuds/HPTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things between Harry and Draco have always been a battle for control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LijahLover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LijahLover).



> If this particular pairing is not your personal cup of tea, please keep checking under my user name. I plan to archive all my work here and, while everything I've written is in the Harry Potter fandom, I write several different pairings; het, slash and multi.

“What the fuck are you playing at, Malfoy?” Harry demanded as he stormed into the men’s locker room behind the blond. His lips were red and swollen from the unexpected kiss he’d just shared with his fellow trainee during a disarming drill.

“Scared of your reaction, Scarhead?” drawled the Junior Auror as he began to take off the protective gear the trainees were required to wear during drills. “I got your wand, didn’t I? Wasn’t that the point of today’s exercise?” He kicked off his boots.

“I don’t think a tripping jinx, then physically attacking me was really what our instructor hand in mind, Malfoy.”

“And you expect the last of the rogue Death Eaters to play by whose rules, exactly, Potter?”

“Yeah, you’d know about that, wouldn’t you, Malfoy,” Potter snarled; then, in a fit of rage at having been bested in class, he grabbed the sleeve of the other man’s training jersey and yanked, ripping it down his arm so that the livid mark was exposed. “You can take the man out of the Death Eaters, but can you ever _really_ take the Death Eater out of the man?”

“You bloody bastard! You know damn well I switched sides before you killed The Dark Lord,” Malfoy yelled back at him. “I never wanted this,” he snapped as he held his marked arm in Harry’s face, “but he was threatening to kill my parents. I’d like to see how you would have handled it if your parents were being threatened.”

Later, Harry would blame it on having been so long without a good fuck. It had never worked out with Ginny after the war ended, and Harry had quickly realized it was near impossible to find anyone to date who wanted him and not The Boy Who Lived. Or maybe it was just the adrenaline rush he always felt when he saw the Dark Mark; usually it signaled he was in for a fight, but after that kiss and the hardness he thought he’d felt against his thigh when Malfoy’s weight had pinned him to the mat and slipped his wand from his slack fingers, seeing that mark again made his cock twitch.

“I’m sorry, Harry. That was cruel, even for me,” Draco said softly, believing Potter’s silence to imply mute fury. “No one should lose their parents the way you did.”

But Harry wasn’t listening; his eyes were fixed on that mark, and when he spoke in reply, his words came out as a sibilant hiss. “You were hard when you were rutting againsssst me, Malfoy.”

Draco felt a shiver run up his spine at the sound; he had no idea what Potter was saying, but he recognized the language. Parseltongue was like an aphrodisiac to a true Slytherin; it spoke straight to the cock and his was straining to answer. He licked his bottom lip nervously.

When Draco’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, the final shred of Harry’s control snapped. His hands were against the other man’s chest, shoving him backward against the wall before stretching up slightly to crush their mouths together in a second bruising kiss. Harry’s tongue demanded entrance and Draco was more than cooperative.

As their tongues fought for control of the kiss, their hands grabbed at clothing, the need between them almost painful. Seams ripped and buttons popped free, pinging off the sink and falling to the floor. Shirts were flung to the floor and bare chests slid together as the men continued their heated kiss. When their lips parted, Harry continued to hiss in snake language. “That’ssss it, Malfoy. You’re mine now.”

The sexy sound went straight to Draco’s groin, making his cock throb against Harry’s, and both men groaned. Harry continued to pin Draco’s body to the wall with his own, bringing their lips together once again as his hand shoved between them, opening Draco’s fly. Draco growled as Harry pushed his trousers and pants down toward his knees and his sensitive prick was free to rub against the roughness of Harry’s clothes.

Harry pulled back and looked down at Draco’s pulsing cock. “Sssssweet Merlin, you look good like thissss, Draco.” He grabbed Draco’s arm and held it up between them, twisting it so he could see Draco’s mark. He stared at it for a moment, then licked it from top to bottom, feeling his own cock twitch and swell at the sight and sensation of the magical ink squirming slightly in response as he hissed.

Draco moaned at the sound and rocked his hips, frotting shamelessly against Harry, who worked frantically to free his own cock from its confines.

Harry had to concentrate to make his words come out in English. “I’m going to fuck you, Draco, unless you tell me right now you don’t want this.” He dipped his head and licked one of Malfoy’s taut nipples, then sucked it between his lips and nipped at it with his teeth, causing the blond to yelp.

“What makes you think I bottom, Potter?” Draco tried to sound haughty and superior, but the slightly breathless quality of his voice gave away his neediness.

“Never said I did think that, Malfoy,” Harry practically purred as he turned Draco to face the wall, pushing him forward slightly at the waist and pulling each of the man’s hands up to support him against the wall so that Harry could see his Dark Mark. He leaned in to whisper in Draco’s ear, “But I haven’t heard you say you don’t want this.” He used his knee to push Draco’s legs apart.

Harry closed his eyes long enough to focus his concentration and conjure a handful of lube. He quickly slathered some onto his cock, then grabbed Draco’s hair with his free hand, turning the Slytherin’s head enough to watch his expression as two fingers found their way between his cheeks and pressed into his hole. Draco hissed slightly at the sudden sting of intrusion, but he pushed his bum into Potter’s touch, letting Harry know without words that he wanted this.

“Yessss, Draco,” Harry slipped back into Parseltongue as he watched the other man’s eyes grow dark with desire. “Fuck yourssself on my fingersssss.” Harry scissored his fingers and pumped them in and out of the tight passage surrounding them, enjoying the mewling sounds Draco was making. Draco shifted his feet farther apart and canted his hips, letting Harry find his goal. He howled when Harry’s fingers brushed against his sweet spot, and Harry took full advantage, pressing his fingers deep and rubbing the tender bundle of nerves until Draco’s resolve broke completely.

“Fuck me, Harry,” he pleaded, “Damn it, Potter, fuck me now!”

Harry didn’t need to be told a third time. He pulled his fingers from Malfoy’s arse and lined his cock up to push in place behind them. He tilted his hips forward, sliding the tip through the tight ring of muscle. He paused at Malfoy’s sharp intake of breath, conscience suddenly catching up with his need. “You _have_ done this before, haven’t you, Malfoy?”

“Bloody damn Gryffindors! Yes, Potter,” Draco drawled impatiently. “I don’t usually bottom, but I _have_ done it. NOW MOVE!”

Harry’s answer was to thrust his body forward, shoving his prick into Draco’s loosened hole, eliciting pleasured cries from both his partner and himself. He pulled nearly all the way out, bent his knees slightly and thrust back in, battering against Draco’s prostate.

“There, Potter,” Draco moaned. “Right there, fuck, yes!”

Harry slowed his movements, dragging his cock outward then pushing back in slowly, careful to maintain the angle that would make Draco squirm. He wanted this to last in case this was the only time they ever did this. He pulled out again, then bit down on the side of Draco’s neck as he pushed in, grinding his pelvis against Draco’s rounded bum as as he felt the tip of his cock nudge the man’s sweet spot again.

Harry reached around Draco and found his cock, gripping it loosely at first and sliding his hand along its length. He humped against Draco then, without really pulling out at all; just bumping the man’s prostate with the head of his penis as he stroked Draco slowly.

“Fuck, Potter!” Draco swore.

“Mmmm,” Harry hummed. “Next time, Love. This time, your sweet arse is mine.” He pulled his hips back, sliding himself nearly free of Draco’s passage, then he snapped his hips quickly, forcing his way back in as he reached down to squeeze the other man’s balls.

The sound Draco made was nearly Harry’s undoing. He wrapped his hand around Draco’s prick again and began to pump it, and at the same time, he began fucking him in earnest. Draco had to rest his forearms against the wall just to keep his face from hitting the tiles in front of him, and when he did, the movement drew Harry’s attention. Seeing the Dark Mark snapped the last of Harry’s control.

Harry shoved into Draco hard, hissing into the other man’s ear, “You ssshould have never kisssssed me, Draco.” He pulled out slowly, still pumping Draco’s solid length with his hand. “Wanted you sssso much for sssso long.” Harry thrust in sharply, striking solidly against Draco’s prostate. “Fantasssizzzed about fucking your sssexy arssse ssssince sssixth year, and sssucking that gorgeoussss cock of yourssss.”

Draco knees nearly buckled when his bollocks tightened, the feel of Potter’s hand on his prick and Potter’s cock constantly nudging his prostate while Harry whispered that mysterious language into his ear was nearly too much to bear. His hole spasmed around Harry’s girth when he came, shooting all over Harry’s hand and the wall in front of them.

Harry groaned when he felt Draco tighten around him, pulling him over the edge, too. He ground forward against Draco’s bum and emptied himself into the other man, sucking at the cord of his neck and putting his own mark on the blond before collapsing against him to catch his breath.

Draco shivered as Harry’s breath ghosted over his heated skin, and Harry took that as his cue to get off the other man. He pushed away from the wall and Draco winced as Harry’s cock, still half-hard, slipped from his body. Draco looked thoroughly debauched standing there, his body glistening with sweat, his forearms braced against the wall, a bright red welt blooming on the side of his neck and Harry’s come dripping from his still twitching hole. Harry fought the urge to take him again, before the other man could turn around and hex him.

Harry almost apologized when Draco turned to face him, kicking himself for giving in to fantasies he’d convinced himself could never be anything more.

“Just so you know, Potter,” Draco drawled, Malfoy sneer firmly in place again, “next time, I top.”

Harry couldn’t help it. He started to laugh.

“Think that’s funny, do you, Potter?” Malfoy quipped, clearly annoyed at being laughed at.

“Not funny, no, Draco,” Harry said soothingly before stealing a quick kiss. “It’s just always the same with us, always a battle for control. But this is one competition that I think might we might both win if we play it right.” And with that, Harry grabbed Draco’s arm and Apparated, taking them both to his room at Grimmauld Place and tossing the lube from the bedside table to the other man before leaning over the bed and wiggling his arse in invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly hope you've enjoyed my work, and I'd really love to know what you think. If you have a moment to spare, please leave a comment. Compliments are always welcome, but constructive feedback is appreciated as well.


End file.
